We Can't Start Over
by Tempus Meum
Summary: An alternate conversation on the ferry in Sydney changes things considerably.
1. Chapter 1

Title: We Can't Start Over

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Up to 'Boomerang'

Summary: An alternate conversation on the ferry in Sydney changes things considerably.

1. (Mac's POV)

"Are you saying that a man doesn't need to understand a woman as long as she is beautiful?" turning around to face Harm he leans up against the ferry railing.

"Even speaking the same language, what man understands a woman?" There's that smile, but all he did was answer my question with a question. 

"You're referring to me?" I ask, is he serious? I can't stand him looking at me that way; if I am going to answer I better look away. Picking a point over his right shoulder I formulate an answer, but it comes out in the form of another question. "Ah…let me guess…you don't understand why I went to the beach with Mic?" Looking back at him with a smile I notice he has turned away from me to look toward the opera house.

"That opera house is really beautiful isn't it?"

Nodding my head I glance at the opera house, it really is beautiful but there is no way in hell I am going to let him get out of this conversation. "Smashing! So, what bothered you, that I went to the beach with Mic or that you thought I was topless?" This conversation did start out to be funny but now…I really want to get to the bottom of this, Harm has being acting strange around me since we got to Australia, and I am going to find out why.

"You weren't?" Harm tries not to sound to surprised but his face betrays him.

"Harmon Rabb! You are a prude!" Ok, he actually thought I was topless, could he be jealous?

"I am not! Look…I don't care if you wanna go topless." I can tell Harm is really getting uncomfortable with where this conversation is going but…I can't help myself.

"You do if it's in front of Mic." I try not to sound to defeated I hope he didn't notice.

"You work with the guy Mac! You wouldn't go topless in front of me would you?"

Did he just say what I think he said, how the hell am I supposed to answer that? Oh…what the hell…"Is that a request?" I was expecting Harm to look away, but as I wait for his answer he continues to stare at me.

And just when I think he is going to answer my question he looks up at the Sydney Harbour Bridge as we travel under it. "You know they wrote eternity on this bridge in lights on New Year's Eve?"

I can't keep my eyes off his face; even the slightest movement of his features may give me the answer I am looking for…Maybe he doesn't feel the same way for me as I feel for him. "Is that how long we're going to wait?" I can't help but let my disappointment show.

"Mac..."

Shaking my head I turn away from him and walk a few metres down the ferry. Leaning on the railing I stare up into the sky.

A couple of minutes later I feel Harm standing next to me.

"Mac…"

"Just forget it Harm." I say before he can finish, I don't think I can continue this conversation without showing him how I really feel, and if he doesn't feel the same then….

"Sarah…" The use of my given name makes me look up at him, there is something in his eyes this time, it wasn't there before, and I can't place it, he seems sad almost ashamed. "For a long time now when I've looked at you I…I've seen you as more than just my partner, more than just a friend…you are…my best friend and I don't ever want to lose that…"

"You won't Harm." I whisper, as I wonder where this conversation is heading.

"…I'm afraid that if I…if we take our relationship further…as far as I wish we could…and something happens then we will…never be able to get back to…where we are now."

Wow, did Harm just tell me that he wants to be more than friends, and all I have to do is to convince him that nothing will go wrong. I must be taking to long to reply because Harm has turned away from me. "Harm…" I manage to say before he sits down on a chair a couple of metres away. "…don't you think that it's worth the risk?"

"What…ruining our relationship over what may be a one night stand?" Harm replies as he looks down at his hands, which are knotted together in his lap.

"Wh…what if it could be more than that? What if it was the best thing that's ever happened to either of us?" Sitting down next to him, I turn my body slightly towards his as I wait for his reply.

"Then…I'd have to say I'm scared Mac…scared that I will ruin it like I have ruined every other relationship I have ever had. I don't think I can take that risk." He turns away from me so I am facing his back.

How am I going to make his worries disappear…if I can do that then maybe, just maybe we can make this work. Placing a hand on his shoulder I build up the courage to reply. "And what if I say I can…what if I say that I don't care how your relationships have ended in the past, what if I only care about…you!"

I feel Harm's hand cover my own that was still on his shoulder. Taking it in his he turned around to face me. However his face was still turned down. He looked like he wanted to say something but it was like he didn't know how, so I tried to put him out of his misery. Lifting a hand to his chin I raised his face until his eyes were focused on mine. "I want this Harm, more than I have ever wanted anything in my life." My hand fell to his lap where he was still holding my other. Instead of taking his free hand I turned mine over and let it rest on his thigh.

"I want it too Mac!" As he said this, his eyes fell to my hand and my thumb that was slowly drawing circles on his thigh. "But…."

"Why does there have to be a _but_ Harm? Why can't we just…I don't know…forget who we are and just let things happen?" He looked back up at me then, but I still saw a hint of hesitation.

"If that's what you want…but…I just want to know what happens then…I mean if things work out then I'll be the happiest man alive, but if they don't…" he looked like he expected me to solve all of his problems.

"If it doesn't then we face that when we come to it." I replied, I hadn't really thought of it, and truthfully I didn't want to.

He seemed to accept my answer because when he looked up at me a smile had spread across his face. "So for the next few days…we're just Harm and Sarah?"

"As long as we don't have to start back at the beginning?" I tried to sound sarcastic but I think I came out sounding worried.

"After five years I think that would be damn near impossible." He smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it would…so where are you taking me for dinner."

Harm looked over my shoulder and pointed to Luna Park. "You like hotdogs don't you?"

"And what is mister 'practically a vegetarian' gonna eat." I reply as a little giggle escapes my lips.

"I dunno, a corndog!" Harm laughed to as he placed an arm around my shoulders. Leaning into him I draped an arm across his lap. "I could get used to this!" He said as he squeezed my shoulders tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: We Can't Start Over

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Up to 'Boomerang'

Summary: An alternate conversation on the ferry in Sydney changes things considerably.

2. (Harm's POV)

Mac had grown silent, gazing out at the park. The excited voices and screams were drifting out across the water.

Pulling her in closer to me I wonder what she might be thinking.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Huh…sorry what did you say?" She asks shaking her head slightly.

"I was just wondering what you were thinking."

"Oh!"

"But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I was hesitant at pushing our new relationship too far too fast. She was still staring at the park but she seemed to move closer to me.

"I've never been to a theme park before…"

Squeezing her shoulders and moving my hands to rub her back, I try to read her thoughts. I knew Mac had had a pretty bad childhood, I am wondering now if she ever went on family holidays, and if she did where they went. It was probably just somewhere else for her father to get drunk.

"There is always a first for everything, and tonight is all about you, anything at all you want to do we'll do it."

"Are you sure, anything?" She asked as she looked up at me with those big chocolate brown eyes that I loved so much.

"Absolutely anything! As long as I don't have to eat meat." Mac was smiling now, I'm glad I could cheer her up. "Come on we are just about to dock." Standing up I pull her up with me. "So Miss MacKenzie, are you ready to have some fun?"

"So much so that you are going to regret saying that we could do anything I wanted." She replied wrapping her arms around my waist and laying her head on my chest.

"Never going to happen, lets have fun." Kissing her on the forehead we walk towards the exit where a ramp is being pushed towards the wharf.

As we walk down the plank the crewman who had tied down the ramp addresses us "Have a great time at the park and we will see you on the ride back."

"Thankyou we will!" Mac replied to him.

"You're not from around here?" He asked rhetorically but I answered anyway.

"No!"

"Where do you call home?"

"Washington D.C.!" Mac replied, tightening her hold on my arm.

"Well enjoy yourself, it's no Disneyland but hey, we Aussies do know how to put on a good show."

"Thankyou I'm sure we will." I shook the young mans' hand before leading Mac in the direction of the entrance, a giant mouth.

Once inside I stopped and turned to her. "Okay Sarah what first?"

"Well first I want to buy one of those disposable cameras and then…" she looked down at the map she was holding before looking around at the rides nearby. "How about…the roller coaster?"

"Your wish is my command." I replied giving her a little bow, then taking her hand I let her lead me away.

After a ten-minute wait in the line we were seated and strapped in.

"Ready for the ride of your life MacKenzie?"

"Are you?" She replied holding on to the bar in front of us as the carriage started to move.

Coming up to the first drop I found myself grabbing at the bar also.

"Not scared are you flyboy?" Mac was grinning from ear to ear as her eyes went from my hands to my face.

"Not at all?" I replied but again I found myself holding tight to the bar as we sling shotted around a corner and down again.

Getting off the ride Mac was in hysterics at my expense. "You can handle an F14 at Mach 2 but you can't handle a little old roller coaster?"

"I'm fine." My body however is betraying me my legs feel like jelly.

"Come here Harm." Surprising me Mac opened her arms to me and I didn't hesitate stepping into them. "Feeling better?" she asked as she raised her head off my chest after a couple of minutes.

"So what's next."

"It's up to you, remember?" I replied.

"Well how bout the side shows, the dodgem cars, dinner and then the Ferris wheel?"

"Lead on…my lady…lead on." I said in my most formal tone, but copped a jab in the arm for my efforts.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: We Can't Start Over

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Up to 'Boomerang'

Summary: An alternate conversation on the ferry in Sydney changes things considerably.

3. (Change to third person, sorry if this annoys anybody.)

Two hours later they are sitting in the Ferris wheel, slowly moving towards the top as more people were seated. On the seat next to Harm was a large stuffed toy Koala and next to Mac was a stuffed toy Kangaroo that they had both one on the sideshows. Harms arms were around Mac's shoulders as the Sydney skyline became better the higher they got. Mac had the disposable camera ready to go as they finally reached the top and stopped. It didn't take long before she had taken three photos of the beautiful view before turning it towards Harm.

"No way, if I am going to be in a picture then so are you." He said taking the camera from her.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" She asks

"Like this." Wrapping one arm around her shoulders and pulling her back tight against him he held the camera out in front of them with the other. "Smile for the camera." They both grinned as the flash went off. "Right, one more!" And before Mac could protest Harm placed his lips on her cheek and the flash went off again. Putting the camera down and pulling back slightly he smiled at her.

"You think you're so cute." Mac tried not to smile as she looked back at him.

"No I think you're so cute." At this Mac started to blush and turned away. The ride started to move and they were slowly taken around on the Ferris wheel. Mac laid her head on his chest and Harm wrapped both his arms around her shoulders.

"I wish we could spend forever like this."

"There is nothing saying we can't."

"Only everything about our jobs forbids it."

"Hey I thought we were going to forget about all of that tonight?"

"We were I'm sorry." Harm kissed her forehead but let his lips linger. Mac only pulled back from him when he removed his lips.

"If we were to be Commander Rabb and Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie at the moment then I wouldn't be able to do this." Harm leaned into her and placed a kiss on her lips. When she didn't pull back he leant into her slightly, only to have her hands move upto his neck pulling him toward her. Running his tongue across her lips seeking entry, she granted his request and parted her lips. Mac let out a low groan as Harm's tongue explored the recesses of her mouth and his hands explored her body. Pulling apart several second later they were both gasping for breath.

"I…sure…am…glad…we …are…just…Harm…and…Sarah…then!" Mac said breathing heavily.

"So am I." Harm replied.

"Why can't everyday be like this Harm?"

"Well I am sure we can find a way to make it, if that's what we both want. Is it…what you want?"

"Um…I would have to say it is."

"And I would like nothing more than to hold you for the rest of my life." Harm pulled her into his chest and buried his face in her hair. "But how bout we focus on the next couple of days…and think about JAG when we get home."

"Okay sounds good." Harm placed another kiss on her lips as they got out of their seat picked up their prizes and walked out of the park arm in arm.

0130 hours

The Savillle (Hotel)

Sydney, Australia

Harm walked Mac to the door of her room, and waited as she opened the door. After unlocking it she turned around to face him.

"Did you want to…ah…come in."

"I'd like nothing more Sarah, but I think we should wait, I do have court tomorrow morning… how about we meet for lunch at say 1230? Unless of course you already have plans?"

"No…I don't have plans for lunch, although I am having dinner with Bud tomorrow night."

"You're not planning on cheating on me are you?" Harm asked with a smirk.

"Well I was thinking of asking Bud if he was up for it, however I am sure he would not be willing to cheat on Harriet." Mac replied with a laugh.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Harm pulled her into a hug. "I'll see you in about eleven hours, Sarah. Sweet dreams!"

"I'm looking forward to it, goodnight Harm." Harm pulled her in for a final quick kiss before turning and walking away from her to his own room.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: We Can't Start Over

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Up to 'Boomerang'

Summary: An alternate conversation on the ferry in Sydney changes things considerably.

4.

1228 hours

Court house

Sydney, Australia

Mac sat on a bench outside the court house waiting for Harm to take her to lunch. Looking up she saw people beginning to walk out of the building. Deciding to stay seated she began looking for Harm from where she was. She couldn't see him, however she did spot Mic, turning away in hope that he wouldn't see her she was annoyed when she heard him call out to her.

"Sarah…what are you doing here? Were you waiting for me to get out of court? Did you want to go to lunch?"

Spotting Harm over Mic's shoulder Mac turned back to Mic. " Sorry Mic, I have plans for lunch." She then gave Harm a little wave. Turning around to see whom she was waving at, Mic saw Harm.

"You are going to lunch with him?"

"Yes Mic I am, do you have a problem with that?"

"Well…didn't you have dinner with him last night?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather have lunch with me instead?"

"Absolutely sure!" Mac replied as Harm walked up to them. Standing beside her Harm placed his hand on the small of her back.

"You ready to go?"

"See you later Mic." As Mac put her arm around Harm's waist they turned and walked away leaving Mic standing there with his mouth gaping.

"What's with him?" Harm asked as they walked away.

"He was just wondering why I would rather go to lunch with you instead of him." Mac smiled.

"What did you tell him?"

"I didn't really tell him anything."

"Probably for the best, don't want him to go to the Admiral, he might try and gets us in trouble if he thinks it will give him a chance." Harm tried to hide his jealousy, but it didn't go unnoticed.

"Harm you're not really worried are you? I mean it's Mic, he's nice and all but...you've been my best friend for five years…and I have loved you almost everyday of those five years…nothing is ever going to change that." Mac stopped walking and turned to face him. "I love you and I always will."

"I love you too Mac. I just…well…you did come here because Mic asked you to…you seemed to hit it off with him. He…"

"Harm…I came here because I had the time off, I'd never been to Australia and I thought that even though you were here for a case…you would have some time…and this being…neutral ground…well…I thought we'd be able to talk…that's all. I'm sorry that I gave you the impression that…that it was him I wanted." Mac moved to a nearby bench and sat down.

"I should have…realised…I should have had more faith in you." Harm sat down beside her and took her hands in his. "Forgive me?"

"I could never be angry with you for long Harm, not that I'm angry…I mean I have no reason to be you were just being overly observant."

"Is that what you call it?" Mac leant over and kissed him lightly on the cheek before rapping her arms around him, he reciprocated the hug pulling her closer into his chest.

"I am going to love you and only you for the rest of my life, we are going to grow old and wrinkled together." 'But first we have to make it official!' Harm thought.

"I like the sound of that, not the wrinkled part but the rest."

"Now…where to for lunch?"

Half-an-hour later they were headed back to the court house. "You know…Australian women don't hide their jealousy very well."

"Hmm…what do you mean?"

"Well I think I am getting quite a few dirty looks."

"Really…I hadn't noticed."

"Men never do Harm…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harm pulled her in close to his side.

"Well walking around in this uniform…you don't realise how much attention you're getting."

"Attention?" Looking around Harm was surprised to see a small group of women quickly avert their gazes.

"Great now I've done it!" Mac had to laugh as Harm continued to look at his admirers. Tightening her hold on him, she was grateful when he wrapped both of his arms around her and placed a kiss on the top of their head.

"They can look…I've only got eyes for one girl!" Mac's smile widened as they walked. "Are you going to be okay this afternoon?"

"Yeah…I'll find something to do…might take a walk in the city…do some sight seeing, and a bit of shopping!"

"Well enjoy yourself…I'll just go back in here and show these Australians what I'm made of."

"I'll come by your room tonight after dinner?"

"Okay…we can go and get some ice cream or something?"

"Sounds good." Harm pulled her in for another hug at the bottom of the courthouse steps.

"So all it took was another continent?" They both froze at the sound of a voice from behind them. Swinging around they faced Bud.

"Bud?"

"Sir…ma'am!"

"Um…we can explain…!"

"Nothing to explain ma'am, I'm very happy for the both of you…Harriet is going love this news."

"About that Bud…"

"I understand sir, you want to tell the Admiral first! I know Harriet likes to gossip. I'll keep it to myself."

"Thanks Bud…"

"Um…ma'am…does Commander Brumby know?"

"I don't think so?"

"He's just been asking a lot of questions about you that's all."

"He has…what did you to tell him."

"I told him that if he wanted to know he should ask you directly, as it was no business of mine."

"Speaking of Bugme!" Harm was looking over Bud's shoulder, as Brumby sidled up behind them.

"Thanks Bud…are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Umm…if you still want to go?" Bud looked up at Harm and back to Mac.

"Of course I do! I've been looking forward to it. And it will stop the nagging."

"Oh…no problem ma'am…I'll pick you up at six."

"Commander, Lieutenant, Sarah!"

"Brumby!" Harm and Bud said in unison, but Mac was sure a whispered Bugme had escaped Harm's lips also. She just smiled and lifted the toe of her foot to bump it against his.

"Mick! Um…you all better get inside its almost 1300." Bud and Harm both nodded not bothering to look at their watches. Mick however looked down at his watch.

"How did you know that…you're not wearing a watch…he looked around at their surrounding and back to her when he didn't see a clock.

"If she told you that Mick…she'd probably have to kill you." Harm replied for her. Bud and Mac both joined him in laughing at Mick's expense. He turned away then and walked up the stairs, obviously not happy about being laughed at.

"I'll see you at six Bud…"

"Yes ma'am!" Bud turned to head up the stairs.

"Bud…while we are here, you can call me Mac." He smiled and nodded as he walked to the top of the stairs to wait for Harm.

"Have fun!" Harm whispered as he bent down slightly and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"You too!"

"I'm sure I will!" He wrapped her up in his arms and held her for a short time before letting her go and stepping back.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: After the 'Hard Landing'

Title: We Can't Start Over

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Up to 'Boomerang'

Summary: An alternate conversation on the ferry in Sydney changes things considerably.

5

2015 hrs

The Jeunes Restaurant

Sydney, Australia

"Bud, is something wrong?"

No ma'am…Mac, should there be?"

"You keep looking at your watch."

"Do I?" The waiter had just arrived to take away their dessert plates and Bud was starting to worry that he wouldn't be able to delay the dinner much longer.

"Coffee, sir…ma'am?"

"Sure." Bud looked up from his watch. "Two…thankyou."

"Bud?"

"Ma…Mac?"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing ma'am."

Twenty minutes later Bud had just taken the last mouthful of his coffee when his mobile phone rang.

"Hello?"

("Bud, it's me! How's dinner been?")

"Good, very good."

("Is she getting suspicious?")

"Yes."

("Well, everything is ready so you can relax. The carriage is waiting outside, just make sure she gets in, and the driver will take care of the rest.")

"Yes sir, good luck."

("Thanks Bud, I'll let you know how it goes.")

"Tomorrow, sir." Bud hung up and looked up at Mac, who was watching him with suspicion. Smiling, he looked up at the waiter and nodded for the check.

"Who was that?"

"Who?" Bud handed the waiter his credit card.

"On the phone?"

"Oh ahh…Commander Rabb…just about the case."

"Thankyou!" Bud took the card back and stood. Walking around behind her he waited for her to stand before pulling out her chair and offering her his arm.

"Thankyou for dinner, Mac."

"You invited me, Bud, I should be thanking you."

"I know I did, it's just…I know you had a couple of other offers that's all, you didn't have to say yes. I would have understood."

"Bud, dinner was wonderful and I came because I wanted to." Her grin made him smile as he helped her with her coat before escorting her outside.

"Oh isn't it beautiful." Mac said, staring in wonder at the Cinderella style horse and carriage waiting. As they approached the driver climbed down from his seat, wearing a top hat and tails. Bud nodded at the man and discreetly cocked his head at Mac.

"Sarah MacKenzie." The man stepped forward.

"Ah…yes." Mac looked from Bud back to the man. From behind his back a bunch of red roses appeared. "Thankyou? Bud, what's going on?"

"This is where I leave you, ma'am."

"Bud?" Mac turned back as the driver took her arm and directed her towards the open door of the carriage. "Bud?"

"Enjoy the ride Mac, I'll see you tomorrow." Bud turned away and headed back inside.

"Where are we going?" Mac asked as she was shut inside.

"I believe it is to be a surprise ma'am. Please take pleasure in the ride." As he left her and again climbed up onto his seat at the front of the carriage Mac took the time to study the roses. Eleven in all and a card in the shape of a heart. Picking it out and laying the roses across her lap, Mac read:

Love is patient and kind;

Love is not jealous of boastful,

It is not arrogant or rude;

Love does not insist on its own way;

It is not irritable or resentful;

It does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the right.

Love bears all things, endures all things.

I will always love you.

H.

As Mac looked up to see the harbour come in to view she had to wipe the tears from her eyes. Harm, she thought to herself…maybe just maybe he was ready to let go, her eyes were drawn down to the flowers in her lap.

"Ma'am?" Mac looked up to see the door open and a hand poised in mid-air. Slowly, she stood, straightened her dress and allowed the man to help her to the ground. Turning back to thank him, she was surprised to see him looking over her shoulder.

"Enjoy your evening ma'am." He nodded, turned and was gone.

Slowly Mac turned around to meet a smiling Harm. Without a word Harm slowly approached her and presented a single red rose from behind his back. As soon as she took it from him he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close against his chest, before kissing her softly.

"Hi!" He whispered against her lips.

"Hi yourself!" Mac replied slowly opening her eyes to meet his.

"Did you enjoy the ride?" Harm asked leading her away from the road towards the railing of the promenade overlooking the harbour.

"It would have been so much better had you been there with me."

"We'll just have to do it again before we leave."

"I'd like that." As they stood watching the boats on the harbour Harm wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his head on her shoulder. "How long had you and Bud been planning this?"

"About three hours."

"Really?"

"Well, the carriage to the opera house, only three hours but…this..." Turning her around, he took her hands in his own.

"Harm?"

"Mac…Sarah…you've been my best friend for so long, that for fear of losing that friendship, I've buried my true feelings for you. But I can't do that any longer, I won't. I love you…so much Sarah MacKenzie and I'm tired of looking in on your life, I want to be a part of it. I want you to be the last one I see when I go to sleep and the first I see when I wake up." Kneeling down in front of her he held her left hand between both of his own. "Marry me Mac, marry me and I'll love you unconditionally for the rest of our lives." Although he had been looking at her the whole time, it was only as he finished his proposal that he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks, despite the huge smile on her face.

He couldn't stand the silence, she was still smiling and her eyes were locked on his, but every time she opened her mouth she quickly closed it again.

"Say something, please."

"Yes." Came the whispered reply, so quiet that he barely heard her.

"Was that a…"

"Yes, I'll marry you Harm, of course I'll marry you." Mac finally found her voice throwing her arms around his neck at the same time.

"Really?" Harm stood and held her at arms length.

"Really!"

"Are you sure?"

"Harm, are you trying to make me change my mind."

"No, god no! I just…"

"Harm I love you…and spending the rest of my life with you, is all I've ever wanted." With his hands on either side of her face he looked deep into her eyes.

"Thankyou!" He whispered, before leaning in to kiss her softly. Pulling him closer Mac intensified the kiss, holding him as close to her body as their clothing would allow. "Wait!" Harm broke the kiss and held her back with his hand on her shoulder. "I have something for you." Reaching his hand into his pocket he pulled out a small black box and held it up for her, before slowly opening it to reveal a diamond ring with two small light blue opals on either side.

"It's beautiful."

"A beautiful ring for a beautiful woman." Carefully taking the ring out with one hand he put the box back in his pocket and then took her left hand. As she watched him slide the ring on to her finger tears again began to stream down her face. Looking up at him, she was surprised to see his own tear stained cheeks.

"I know why I'm crying, but why are you crying?" She whispered reaching her hand up to wipe his cheeks with her thumb.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me."

"Oh, I think I do!" She returned his grin as he pulled her close before sweeping her off her feet and swinging her around in circles. When he returned her to the ground several seconds later they were both laughing hysterically.

With one arm wrapped around her waist Harm led her in the direction of a bench at the end of the promenade. Allowing her to sit down first Harm straddled the bench to sit beside her, wrapping both arms around her waist he pulled her close and rested his head on her shoulder. For a long time they sat silently, content in each others arms as they watched boats pass on the harbour.

"Harm, have you thought about what will happen when we get back to DC?"

"Yeah, I have."

"And?"

"And I wish I could tell you that nothings going to change, but we both no I'd be lying. I know one thing for sure though."

"What's that?"

"I'm never going to leave you. I'll resign my commission if I have to."

"I'd never ask you to do that. The navy is your life."

"You wouldn't have to ask, and Sarah you're life my now. I'm not going to let a little thing like a job stand in the way of being with the woman I love."

"I love you and I want to be with you, if it means I have to give up the navy so be it."

"That's it; just like that you're giving up everything you've worked for, for over fifteen years."

"I don't see it like that. I want this Sarah, more than anything I've ever wanted in my life. A family…children…with you."

"Children?"

"Lots and lots of children." Turning around to face him, Mac wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest.

"You know, if I'm going to have all those children maybe I should be the one to resign. It'd make more sense."

"I'd never ask you to do that."

"Harm, can we talk about this later, and just enjoy the moment."

"The first day of the rest of our lives."

"Yes that!"

"Oh I can't wait to see the look on Brumby's face when he sees this ring." Harm said picking her hand up to study the ring.

"It's beautiful Harm."

"Well it oughta be, it took me long enough to find the right one."

"When did you get it?"

"I found this…" Harm rolled it between his fingers. "…in Rome, last year when the carrier I was stationed on pulled into port for three days. I saw it and I thought of you, and how beautiful you would look wearing it. And without a second thought I bought it, and I've been carrying it around where ever I go since then, just waiting for the right time to give it to you."

"And you couldn't have done it any better."

"It's getting late." Harm whispered a short time later.

"Hmm…you do have court tomorrow."

"That I do."

"We better get you to bed then hadn't we?"

"Only if you're there with me."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else."


End file.
